Une nouvelle mélodie
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Momoi n'avait jamais remarqué avant à quel point Midorima avait un beau visage; sans doute parce qu'il était trop occupé, en temps normal, à avoir l'air renfrogné et perpétuellement agacé. Très léger MidoMomoi!


**Titre: **_Une nouvelle mélodie  
_**Genre: **_Euuuuh... général, très très très légère romance (pas vraiment en fait XD), un peu drama peut-être... slice of life, peut-être... ^^'  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima et Momoi, mention des autres de la GoM._

**Note: **_Eh oui, je l'ai fait... écrire de l'hétéro sur Kurobasu, faut le faire! En plus je prends un couple qui n'a jamais été écrit avant sur FFnet, même si je sais que certaines personnes les shippent. J'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'on voit Midorin et Momoi ensemble (c'est-à-dire presque jamais, mais bon), je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver mignons... je suis bizarre. XD_

_Enfin, du coup j'ai eu cette idée. C'est pas vraiment de la romance, mais c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire non plus. J'avais plus cette idée de les faire se rendre compte qu'ils sont un garçon et une fille et qu'ils pourraient par conséquent envisager quelque chose. Du coup j'avais en tête un moment un peu awkward mais mignon entre eux et voilà ce que ça donne._

_Momoi en déléguée de classe, c'est mon idée. Vu comment elle est avec Aomine, je me dis que ça lui irait bien. Sinon je m'excuse à l'avance s'ils ont l'air OoC, en même temps c'était un peu l'idée aussi..._

_Donc voilà, bonne lecture à ceux qui passent outre le fait que ce n'est pas du yaoi! =)_

* * *

C'était un vendredi durant lequel il n'y avait pas d'entrainement de basket à Teikou. Les fameux joueurs de ce collège réputé étaient, contre toutes attentes, exemptés de pratiques, malgré l'exigence de leur établissement.

Donc, cet après-midi-là, le collège était plus silencieux que jamais; ce n'était pas que le club de basket qui avait congé, à dire vrai, mais à peu près toute l'école. Les clubs étaient libérés de toute obligation : il ne restait à peine que quelques professeurs. Les élèves, eux, étaient pour la plupart le plus loin possible, pour profiter de l'une de ces rares fois où ils étaient libres à une telle heure.

Les pas de Momoi Satsuki résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente de se trouver là – comme tous les autres, elle aurait préféré s'éloigner de tout ce qui lui rappelait l'étude –, mais elle n'en était pas fâchée pour autant. Il ne lui servirait à rien de se lamenter, surtout qu'elle était presque seule et que la personne à qui elle aurait pu se plaindre aurait tous les droits de la retenir encore plus.

Elle savait, quand elle avait décidée de devenir déléguée de classe, que ce genre de situation arriverait, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle aimait son rôle : aider sa classe à faire les meilleurs choix, gérer les autres élèves, s'assurer que tous remplissaient les documents...

Après tout, elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper des autres, comme avec son ami d'enfance.

La tâche qui la retenait, cette fois, était assez importante : elle devait aller porter les questionnaires d'orientation dûment remplis au professeur responsable. Elle avait eu du mal à obtenir toutes les copies – d'où l'heure tardive où elle marchait dans les couloirs. Cela dit, avec persuasion, elle avait réussi à avoir tout avant la date limite. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle et comptait profiter des remerciements du responsable – elle savait, après tout, qu'elle était l'une des rares, sinon la seule, à les avoir toutes obtenues, ne serait-ce que parce que son imbécile d'ami d'enfance n'avait jamais donné la sienne à son propre délégué et que Murasakibara avait été trop fainéant pour s'en occuper.

Elle avait peut-être tardé, mais elle avait les trente-deux copies et s'était assurée que tout était dans l'ordre.

Lorsqu'enfin ses pas l'amenèrent aux bureaux des professeurs, elle en ouvrit la porte et scruta la salle. Son professeur, de même que plusieurs autres, était encore présent comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle se dépêcha d'apporter son fardeau à l'adulte qui, comme prévu, la remercia et la félicita d'avoir obtenu le nombre exacte. Après un sourire satisfait et quelques paroles de modestie, la jeune fille put enfin quitter la pièce.

De nouveau seule dans le couloir, elle garda son sourire satisfait et prit le chemin jusqu'à son casier. En chemin, elle décida que le collège vide était intéressant et se proposa d'observer quelques pièces qui lui étaient interdites en temps normal. On était vendredi, mais elle avait dû refuser plusieurs sorties entre amies pour effectuer sa tâche et Aomine devait être parti depuis longtemps; elle n'avait donc rien de prévu cette soirée-là, quelques minutes de plus ne feraient pas de mal.

Elle pensait aller en direction du gymnase, bien qu'elle n'aurait pu y entrer, lorsqu'elle crut percevoir un bruit. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle réalisa qu'elle devrait être seule, mais ne l'était manifestement pas. Momoi porta l'oreille et, après quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une mélodie.

Elle se souvint que le local de musique n'était plus très loin; pleine de curiosité, et délaissant la légère angoisse qui montait en elle, Momoi dévia de sa trajectoire initiale et prit les escaliers. Ses pas bientôt prirent de la vitesse : sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à courir pour suivre la mélopée qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Enfin, essoufflée – elle avait beau être manager du club de basket, elle n'était pas pour autant habituée à courir –, elle s'arrêta devant la porte du club de musique. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, maintenant : quelqu'un y jouait de la musique. C'était une magnifique pièce de piano.

Momoi se sentit étrangement émue par la mélodie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas – c'était du classique, elle n'y connaissait rien dans ce genre de musique. Elle reprit son souffle pendant que l'angoisse s'éteignait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte; la curiosité, elle, montait de secondes en secondes.

Qui donc pouvait jouer, alors que tous les clubs avaient congés? Qui était resté malgré la tentation d'aller à l'extérieur?

Étouffée par l'envie d'obtenir des réponses, Momoi ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas déranger le joueur. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et ferma derrière elle; pendant tout ce temps, la mélodie continuait, signe qu'on ne l'avait pas entendue comme prévu.

Enfin, elle s'avança lentement, son cœur battant la chamade pour une raison obscure. La pièce n'était pas si grande, peut-être de la grandeur d'une salle de classe. L'énorme piano à queue en prenait une grande place, si bien que Momoi n'eut pas à s'avancer pendant longtemps avant de voir l'expression de la personne qui jouait.

Plus que de la voir, elle put aisément la reconnaître : c'était Midorima Shintarou.

Momoi étouffa un cri de surprise, pour ne pas couper la chanson qui continuait toujours. Midorima était un joueur du club de basket; mieux, il était titulaire et apparaissait ainsi dans la plupart des matchs importants. Pourtant, malgré toutes les informations qu'elle possédait sur ses coéquipiers, elle n'avait jamais même imaginé que Midorima savait jouer du piano.

Le pire était qu'il ne savait pas qu'en jouer : il y était de toute évidence doué. Momoi ne connaissait pas vraiment la musique classique, mais elle comprenait que ce n'était pas un débutant. La partition semblait difficile, et ses doigts bougeaient à une telle vitesse que c'était impressionnant.

Un fait en particulier marqua la jeune fille : il avait une expression détendue sur le visage, comme elle ne lui en avait jamais vu. Elle resta un instant médusée par cette vision étrange mais pas déplaisante du tout. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant à quel point Midorima avait un beau visage; sans doute parce qu'il était trop occupé, en temps normal, à avoir l'air renfrogné et perpétuellement agacé.

C'est sur cette réflexion que la chanson arriva enfin à son terme. Momoi décida que c'était le bon moment pour signifier sa présence. En s'avançant juste derrière le musicien, elle lui lança sur un ton joyeux :

- Je ne savais pas que Midorin était un aussi bon joueur de piano!

Le plus grand sursauta – il ne l'avait vraiment pas remarqué. Il se tourna en un coup de vent et afficha un air mi-embarrassé mi-agacé d'être pris en flagrant délit – finie son expression sereine. Il la reconnut enfin et, l'air un peu déstabilisé, il lui demanda :

- Momoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

La jeune fille lia ses mains derrière son dos et s'approcha encore, sur la droite du lanceur. Puis, elle lui retourna la question :

- Et toi, Midorin? Tu sais bien que c'est interdit de jouer sans la présence d'un professeur, non?

Elle ne voulait que le taquiner, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il était du genre à suivre le règlement; mais quelque chose dut transparaitre dans son expression, parce que l'adolescent, qui comprit qu'elle ne le lui reprochait pas vraiment – sans doute avait-il l'expérience qu'elle chicane Aomine, puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe –, détourna le regard pour faire :

- Personne ne l'utilisait, et puis le collège est vide à cette heure.

La jeune fille acquiesça :

- C'est sûr que, comme on a congé de club, tout le monde a déjà quitté.

Le plus grand laissa son attention sur le piano et lui demanda, cette fois réellement curieux, bien que le visage plutôt neutre :

- Que fais-tu encore ici, Momoi? Tu n'es pas rentrée avec Aomine?

Momoi eut un sourire embarrassé, car il était vrai qu'elle faisait souvent le chemin du retour avec son ami d'enfance, mais finalement elle expliqua :

- Je suis déléguée de classe, alors je devais ramener tous les questionnaires d'orientation à mon professeur.

Le lanceur eut une expression de compréhension, avant de grimacer encore plus; puis, il lui fit savoir :

- Aomine n'a toujours pas ramené le sien.

La manager eut un soupir résigné, avant de lui dire :

- Connaissant Dai-chan, je doute qu'il le fasse jamais...

Midorima eut un son dégouté, mais il n'ajouta pas plus; après tout, il n'était pas délégué de classe, ni ami avec Aomine (à peine son coéquipier, et encore), alors ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Momoi, quant à elle, préféra changer de sujet, et revint au piano qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de le briser.

- Je pensais avoir toutes les informations sur Midorin, mais j'ignorais que tu jouais du piano. Tu as commencé quand? Est-ce que tu penses devenir professionnel?

Momoi crut voir une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux, mais il les détourna si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer; puis, la voix assurée, voire agacée, il lui répondit :

- Je n'ai pas le niveau pour être professionnel, Momoi. De toute façon, je veux devenir médecin.

Elle n'en était pas vraiment étonnée, car c'était une profession qui lui allait plutôt bien, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas une réponse très honnête – en même temps, venant de Midorima, ce ne serait pas très étonnant. C'est pourquoi elle le contredit, d'une manière un peu exagérée :

- Mais pourtant, la chanson que tu viens de faire semblait vraiment difficile! Tu dois pratiquer beaucoup, non?

Le tsundere replaça ses lunettes, ses yeux toujours partout sauf sur Momoi, et il expliqua, l'expression presque embarrassée :

- Ce n'est pas la technique, le problème, c'est l'interprétation.

Momoi ne comprenait pas vraiment. Heureusement, l'adolescent le remarqua et, après un soupir, il expliqua :

- Je ne mets pas assez de sentiments dans mes interprétations. Elles n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour toucher les gens.

La jeune fille afficha un air surpris et le contredit tout de suite :

- Moi j'ai été touchée! Ce que tu viens de jouer, ça m'a émue!

Midorima, pour la première fois, leva les yeux sur elle, et, pendant un instant, il avait un air à la fois incrédule et presque heureux. L'expression le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais ce fut suffisant pour déclencher un drôle de sentiment chez Momoi. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait, Midorima, de nouveau agacé, s'exclama :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Momoi, puisque tu es une néophyte.

La manager se fâcha un peu, comme elle le faisait parfois avec Aomine :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire comme ça, Midorin...

Mais au lieu de lui dire qu'elle était chiante, comme son ami, Midorima resta plutôt silencieux, le regard cette fois sur les touches devant lui. Momoi, le voyant faire, prit sa décision. Sans lui demander son avis, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur le siège, et exigea, le ton enjoué :

- Midorin, montre-moi comment jouer, s'il te plait!

Le plus grand eut le réflexe de se pousser un peu vers la gauche, soit pour s'éloigner d'elle, soit pour lui laisser plus de place, et, en replaçant ses lunettes, il lui fit :

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles stupidités, Momoi.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas du genre à se décourager pour si peu – sinon elle n'aurait jamais réussi à obtenir tous les questionnaires –, c'est pourquoi elle insista :

- Allez, Midorin, juste un peu! S'il te plait?

Elle afficha son air de chien battu, celui qu'elle réservait pour les demandes de ce genre, mais fut surprise quand, sans même la regarder, Midorima accepta :

- S'il le faut, alors.

Momoi, contente, reporta son attention sur les touches et tenta de placer ses mains. Midorima aussitôt la corrigea :

- Pour commencer, il vaut mieux ne jouer que de la main droite.

Momoi retira sa main gauche et lui demanda, curieuse :

- Toi aussi tu as commencé par la droite, Midorin?

- Évidemment, fit le plus grand.

- Même si tu es gaucher? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

Midorima eut un soupir, mais, fait surprenant, il expliqua tout de même :

- On ne fait pas de partition pour les gauchers, Momoi. On joue toujours de la main droite d'abord, c'est une convention.

L'adolescente réalisa son erreur et ricana d'embarras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfoncer, Midorima proposa :

- Je peux t'apprendre Frère Jacques.

Momoi fit la moue et avoua :

- J'aurais bien aimer jour la chanson que tu faisais avant...

Midorima sembla scandalisé quand il lui fit remarquer :

- C'est une pièce de haut niveau, aucune chance que tu puisses y arriver. Comme dans n'importe quel domaine, il faut commencer par la base.

La jeune fille acquiesça et regarda la main droite de Midorima, qui jouait la mélodie pendant qu'il expliquait. Momoi tenta de reproduire son mouvement, mais elle était très maladroite. Même si elle enfonçait les bonnes touches, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, elle était rarement dans le rythme de la mélodie. Les explications de son coéquipier étaient bien, pourtant, mais elle n'avait simplement pas le talent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de pratiques vaines, elle finit par abandonner :

- Aah, c'est trop difficile! Comment tu fais pour y arriver, Midorin?

Le plus grand replaça de nouveau ses lunettes pour répondre :

- Je suis des cours depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

Admirative, elle lui demanda :

- Ouah! Tu en suis encore aujourd'hui?

Midorima eut la même expression presque blessée que plus tôt, mais il se détourna encore une fois trop vite. Il lui répondit, plus bas qu'il en avait l'habitude :

- Oui, mais je comptais arrêter bientôt. Avec le basket, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer de toute façon.

La jeune fille demanda, sceptique :

- Pourtant, tu es venu jouer ici, non?

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il ne continue :

- C'est rare de pouvoir jouer sur un aussi beau piano. En plus, il a été accordé il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Il y eut un silence. Momoi fit remarquer, pour relancer la discussion :

- Tu as enlevé tes bandages, Midorin?

Sa main gauche était en effet libre de tout obstacle. Midorima y porta son regard par réflexe et répondit, comme si c'était une évidence :

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas à mon meilleur pour jouer. Je fais de mon mieux pour tout, Momoi.

Par un élan d'intérêt, la manager prit sa main droite dans les siennes et commenta :

- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu as des mains de pianiste. Elle sont tellement grandes, et les doigts si élancés!

Midorima fit un mouvement pour retirer sa main, mais Momoi la garda captive. Curieuse, elle amena la paume devant elle et installa sa main gauche tout contre elle pour mesurer la différence de grandeur. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, il avait vraiment des plus grandes mains qu'elles. Elle était sur le point de le faire remarquer lorsqu'elle vit son expression.

Il avait le visage complètement tourné vers sa gauche, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle put noter au moins qu'il rougissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si embarrassé, et cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir à son tour. Elle réalisa tout en même temps la situation – elle était ni plus ni moins en train de tenir la main de Midorima, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore fait avec Kuroko – et le relâcha immédiatement.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle détourna aussitôt le regard vers sa droite et s'excusa :

- Désolé, Midorin...

Un autre silence, plus long cette fois, prit place. Au bout d'un moment, Momoi se releva et osa enfin regarder son coéquipier : son visage était moins rouge, mais il évitait toujours son regard. Ne sachant pas comment chasser l'atmosphère un peu lourde, Momoi finit par sourire et par lui dire :

- En tout cas, moi j'adore comment Midorin joue du piano!

Midorima sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finalement il se tut. Momoi enfin nota que le soleil était en train de se coucher – la lumière se faisait orangée, maintenant, dans la pièce – et, l'air le plus naturel possible, elle proposa :

- Midorin, est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble?

Le plus grand laissa ses yeux verts glisser sur le piano et, après un soupir, il se releva. Enfin, il acquiesça :

- Je dois d'abord aller chercher mon sac.

La jeune fille sourit et ajouta :

- Moi aussi. On se rejoint à l'entrée, alors?

Le plus grand hocha la tête et sortit en premier.

Ce soir-là, ils furent les derniers élèves à partir, à une heure encore plus tardive que celle où les clubs se terminaient en temps normal. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'ils rentrèrent seulement les deux ensemble. Ils ne se revirent jamais dans la salle de musique, les rares fois où il n'y avait pas d'entrainement de basket.

Cela dit, Midorima, bien qu'il ne changea pas de plan de carrière, n'arrêta pas ses cours de piano.


End file.
